Mi Bella y Hermosa Mikoto Uchiha
by Okami776
Summary: Mikoto Uchiha se enamoro del hijo de su mejor amigo y amiga a los cuales considera un hermano y hermana, pero eso no le importo para ya que Naruto también estaba enamorado de ella, con eso en mente ella decide tener la relación con el rubio a pesar de saber que no estaba bien, ¿que pensaran Minato y Kushina acerca de este acto? ¿los dejaran vivir felices o los separaran?.


Sinopsis: Mikoto Uchiha se enamoro de su mejor amigo y amiga a los ojos, pero eso no importa para qué Naruto también está enamorado de ella, con eso en mente ella decide tener la relación con el rubio a pesar de saber que no estaba bien, ¿qué pensaran Minato y Kushina acerca de este acto? ¿Los dejaran vivir felices o los separaran?

-Lalalal- humano hablando.  
\- " _lalalala_ " - humano pensando.  
\- **lalalala** \- demonio hablando.  
\- " _**lalalala**_ " - demonio pensando.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha, una bella y hermosa mujer perteneciente al Clan Uchiha ya Konohagakure no Sato; una de las cinco naciones ninjas que tiene mayor poder militar como economía en el mundo. Shinobi es seguido de Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure y la última pero no menos importante Sunagakure. Entre ellos cinco son las posibles aldeas con mayores shinobi y reconocimientos en todo el continente shinobi, pero estamos hablando del tema principal de la razón por la cual en estos momentos la pelinegra del clan Uchiha se encuentra sobre las cabezas de los Hokage, mientras miraba esa luna roja que no le agradaba para nada, que su amor platónico, ese chico de rublos alborotados que le robo el corazón, ese chico de unas peculiares marcas como bigotes de gato que se sabe en la "

Primero el ataque del Kyubi, el poderoso bijuu de 9 colas que atacó Konoha y que algunos "testigos" presenciaron como el temible bijuu que causaba miedo y el pánico era controlado por un Uchiha, ya que supuestamente algunos shinobis vieron el característico Sharingan en los ojos de la bestia, tuvo que soportar y evitar esas miradas que les daban a ellos los demás civiles de la aldea; luego vino el supuesto golpe de estado, no había pasado atrás ni tres años y otra vez recibí esas miradas porque supuestamente había rumores que registraron la aldea de que planeaban derrocar el gobierno de su Hokage, el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, como siempre las evitaba o pasaba. de alto, que ella nunca hizo la tarea, o que hizo algo malo en su vida Kushina Uzumaki. Ellos fueron importantes para su vida al igual que su hijo mayor Itachi Uchiha, y el hombre que le robo el corazón y que la hacía sentir como una colegiala o una fan de algún famoso, pero moviendo la cabeza para los lados, grabó el por qué decirlo exterminio de su clan a manos de un desconocido; la masacre del clan Uchiha sucedió 9 años después del ataque del Kyubi, milagrosamente ese día ella había dormido en un motel una causa de problemas del pasado que deseaba olvidar, su hijo mayor. Itachi estaba de misión como ANBU de Konoha que era y su hijo menor Sasuke Uchiha se había ido a dormir a casa de un amigo de su esposo, je, esa palabra solo le traía malos recuerdos de su compromiso con Fugaku Uchiha. y el hombre que le robo el corazón y que la hace sentir como una colegiala o una fan de algún famoso, pero moviendo la cabeza para los lados grabó el por qué decirlo exterminio de su clan a manos de un desconocido; la masacre del clan Uchiha sucedió 9 años después del ataque del Kyubi, milagrosamente ese día ella había dormido en un motel una causa de problemas del pasado que deseaba olvidar, su hijo mayor. Itachi estaba de misión como ANBU de Konoha que era y su hijo menor Sasuke Uchiha se había ido a dormir a casa de un amigo de su esposo, je, esa palabra solo le traía malos recuerdos de su compromiso con Fugaku Uchiha. y el hombre que le robo el corazón y que la hace sentir como una colegiala o una fan de algún famoso, pero moviendo la cabeza para los lados grabó el por qué decirlo exterminio de su clan a manos de un desconocido; la masacre del clan Uchiha sucedió 9 años después del ataque del Kyubi, milagrosamente ese día ella había dormido en un motel una causa de problemas del pasado que deseaba olvidar, su hijo mayor. Itachi estaba de misión como ANBU de Konoha que era y su hijo menor Sasuke Uchiha se había ido a dormir a casa de un amigo de su esposo, je, esa palabra solo le traía malos recuerdos de su compromiso con Fugaku Uchiha.

Fugaku el líder del clan Uchiha, su esposo y padre de sus dos hijos. El solo recuerda que la historia del odio y el dolor al pensar que ese hombre al que se entregó por primera vez por amor, dijo que ella era su amor de la vida, ese hombre solo era pura palabrería y un camuflaje de su propio ser. La conquista con palabrerías y acciones románticas dignas de una idiota, solo la enamoro para hacerla ya que según las palabras de él, solo la deseaba por su bello cuerpo. Odiaba saber eso de antemano pero debía admitir que tenía una razón, de ella era una niña hermosa hija de Naomi Uchiha y Hanzō la Salamandra. Su madre siempre estuvo con ella en todo momento, la cuidaba y siempre la ayuda para seguir el camino del bien y para encontrar un buen chico que fuera de su alma gemela;

Su padre al igual que su madre la advenía el camino que debía tomar, un camino que solo atrajera, felicidad a su vida, y así lo hizo. En su adolescencia conocía que su amor platónico, pero todo eso fue una gran farsa elaborada por Fugaku el heredero del clan Uchiha. Ella se enamoró por completo de él, la sedujo y la hizo caer en sus falsas promesas que le hizo cuando era novios, y en ese tiempo ella sufrió y necesitó el apoyo de esa persona que amaba con todo su ser, su padre había sido asesinado y necesitó el cariño y el amor de su media naranja ... y lo obtuvo pero no lo hizo de la manera que lo quería, después de los dos meses descubrió que estaba embarazada y el padre de su hijo era Fugaku que después de esa noche lo dejo de hablar y cuando la miraba por las calles o la topaba en el despacho del Hokage no le prestaba atención, hasta que Mikoto le dijo al padre de Fugaku que estaba esperando un hijo de él. Al principio el padre no le creía pero a la vez le pregunto a su hijo diciendo si era verdad, recibiendo una respuesta negativa que no era cierto y que nunca estuvo con ella para nada.

Eso fue más tarde y más tarde, el Fugaku tuvo más miedo que nunca. su fuerza de voluntad y alma. Pasaron los años y ella era una madre de casa con un niño de 9 años al que llamo Itachi que se parecía a ella en algunos ámbitos, por lo que podría parecer una mujer feliz con una sonrisa de ángel pero la realidad era otra cosa, por dentro se moría y sufría al estar con un hombre que la engañaba con otras mujeres y que la maltrataba y el abuso de ella, en su vientre llevaba el fruto de una violación de la parte de que la protegería para siempre. Pero aparte de esos recuerdos de su mente en estos momentos,

Ese chico rubio que era el hijo de su hermana y hermano, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Así es, ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y su mejor amigo a los demás, y no podía evitarlo, sabía que era malo lo que hacía en lo absoluto, Naruto era joven solo iba a cumplir los 18 años. mientras ella tenía 42 años de edad. Pero eso no le importaba en lo más absoluto y que solo deseaba estar con él en cada momento al igual que este deseaba estar con ella, recordaba perfectamente que después de tener un tratamiento de Sasuke ella de cuidarlo bien a pesar de todo, y después de unos meses se enteró que su amiga iba a tener un bebe igual. El primer hijo de sus mejores amigos, recordó cómo le hicieron un "baby shower" a su amiga que se alegró por eso, ese día todos disfrutandoon de ese bello momento e inclusive Mikoto olvido por un momento su matrimonio fingido; Después de unos meses el 10 de octubre nació su amor, pero ese día fue el ataque del Kyubi que causó millas entre muertes en Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi que murió en el cuerpo del cuerpo del niño, se lamentó muerte del Hokage como la de su esposa, pero ella estaba al lado de Minato y Kushina en todos los momentos, los ayudaba con el cuidado del pequeño Naruto cuando podía, estuvieron al lado de ellos cuando Naruto dio sus primeros pasos, cuando dijo sus primeras palabras y sobre todo, estuvo al lado de él cuando conoció a los demás hijos de los líderes de clanes.

En ese año, todas las esposas de los líderes de clanes dieron a luz a sus hijos, ella llevo a Sasuke para que conviviera con Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Shino y Hinata, todos los bebes estaban juntos mientras las líderes platicaban amenamente ajenos a las acciones de sus hijos, bueno, no se puede hacer nada o eso se parece que Sasuke gateo hasta Naruto solo para golpearlo en la carita, el pequeño blondo en solitario, al otro lado, momento que infló sus cachetes y comenzó a llamar la atención de todos los que corrieron a ver qué pasaba. Minato y Kushina entraron con todo lo que tenían, ellos se salvaron a su hijo, a su amado, rayo de sol, pero no encontraron nada y Kushina pensó que el tiempo que Naruto tenía era tan solo que la carga para darle de comer, acto que las demás imitaron y alimentaron a sus hijos.

Pasaron 9 años y su hijo menor Sasuke había creído con la actitud altanera y arrogante de su padre, en cambio Itachi se volvió un Jounin de élite y un ANBU que se encargó solo del Yondaime Hokage, un fatídico 15 de junio todo su clan fue eliminado como lo dijo antes, agradecía estar viva pero también agradecía estar viuda, ya que Fugaku murió ese día junto a los miembros de su clan, pero eso trajo repercusiones solo para Sasuke, que deseaba venganza por la muerte de su padre, así pasaron 4 años y ella era feliz a pesar de todo, la única persona a la parte de Itachi y en menor grado Sasuke que solo era considerado una sirvienta, era Naruto que siempre estaba a su lado, que admitía que Naruto era atractivo para tener solo trece años,y que era un chico guapo que sufría lo que podía sufrir. Itachi de pequeño y que era las chicas locas que solo deseaba abusar de él, cuando Naruto tuvo 12 años. Ella comenzó a sentir un extraño sentimiento hacia él que no podía definir con atención y con claridad. se sintió cálida, feliz y alegre a su lado y cuando era perseguido por las fansgirls siempre se enojaba al sentir y ver como se aprovechaba de "Su Naru-kun" como ella llamaba, en especial por esa chica llamada Anko que siempre estaba a su lado o lo espiaba de una forma, pero también tiene una versión con Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga, pero no puede hacer nada en absoluto, solo puede y alegre a su lado y cuando era perseguido por las fansgirls siempre se enojaba al sentir y ver como se aprovechaba de "Su Naru-kun" como ella llamaba, en especial por esa chica llamada Anko que siempre estaba a su lado o lo espiaba de cierta forma, pero también tiene una versión con Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga, pero no podía hacer nada en absoluto, solo podía y alegre a su lado y cuando era perseguido por las fansgirls siempre se enojaba al sentir y ver como se aprovechaba de "Su Naru-kun" como ella llamaba, en especial por esa chica llamada Anko que siempre estaba a su lado o lo espiaba de cierta forma, pero también tiene una versión con Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga, pero no podía hacer nada en absoluto, solo podía verlos.

Solo puede verlo y apoyarlo en todo, ese sentimiento fue cuando estaba a su lado, cuando la ayudaba en su casa, en la comida o cuando le faltaba comprar los ingredientes para cocinar. ella. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, era feliz y se sentía bien a su lado, cuando la tocaba en el hombro para preguntar que necesitaba o cuando le pedía ayuda, ella se sentía cómoda en lo absoluto. Las caricias indirectas que siempre recibían Naruto cuando le recogía el pelo o le limpiaba una mancha en su rostro, no tenía la sensación de estar avergonzada al ser tocada por un niño, le agradaban sus caricias indirectas al igual que los roces de sus manos, los abrazos y los cumplidos de Naruto hacia su persona la hicieron enamorarse de él. Así es,

Naruto era todo lo contrario de Sasuke que se sumergió en un mar de venganza y odio hacia esa persona que mato a su clan por completo, el intento de ese camino con ayuda de Itachi, pero sus intentos solo fueron en vano, Sasuke escapo de la aldea con la ayuda de varios shinobis del sonido que detuvieron algunos ninjas de Konoha, así como el escape del pelícano que se podía poder en el Sannin de las serpientes, se sentía mal pero no por la vida de Sasuke, si no que se sentía mal al ver que la ida de su hijo menor no fue afectado por nada, pero Itachi fue el que sufrió más al perderse su hermanito. Minato mando a un equipo de música que están conformados por Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Shino y Naruto que se han convertido en Jounin con solo 14 años, algo que solo han logrado Kakashi Hatake y su hijo Itachi. Todos los estudiantes que participaron después de participar en los exámenes fueron los ninjas de Otogakure, Iwagakure y de Takigakure. Hubo una serie de paramos bandos pero se evitó que muriera más gracias a la valentía de los 12 novatos de Konoha que gracias a eso se convirtió en una excepción del rubio que fue ascendido a Jounin por salvar al Hokage. Ella estaba feliz por que él solo pudo abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, causando un sonrojo en el rubio y en ella un sonrojo de vergüenza por su acto. Hubo una serie de paramos bandos pero se evitó que muriera más gracias a la valentía de los 12 novatos de Konoha que gracias a eso se convirtió en una excepción del rubio que fue ascendido a Jounin por salvar al Hokage. Ella estaba feliz por que él solo pudo abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, causando un sonrojo en el rubio y en ella un sonrojo de vergüenza por su acto. Hubo una serie de paramos bandos pero se evitó que muriera más gracias a la valentía de los 12 novatos de Konoha que gracias a eso se convirtió en una excepción del rubio que fue ascendido a Jounin por salvar al Hokage. Ella estaba feliz por que él solo pudo abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, causando un sonrojo en el rubio y en ella un sonrojo de vergüenza por su acto.

Después de 6 meses paso la vida de Sasuke, el mismo día que fue un cambio de vuelta Sasuke ella pensó que lo lograría, pero el gran fue su sorpresa al igual que la puerta de la entrada de la aldea entraban todos los chunin lastimados con heridas de gravedad, pero el que sufrió más fue su amado rubio que perdió su derecho. Ella estaba devastada al ver el estado decadente de su amado, en el hospital, los médicos que tuvieron que ver con Minato y Kushina, que además de perder el manto, se había encontrado veneno en su cuerpo, un veneno del cual no tenía idea en lo más mínimo de cual se Además, hay hemorragias internas y perforaciones en órganos internos ... pero lo que más se ha podido hacer es el sable que su niño, su luz de cada mañana había entrado en estado de coma, no sabían que tenía que despertar,

Mikoto no lo consiguió ni las veces que se propuso para ir a buscar a la legendaria Sannin de las serpientes para que ayudaran a su Naruto-kun, y dicho y hecho un grupo conformado por Kushina, Mikoto, Tsume y Jiraiya fue en busca de la última Senju a la capital del país del fuego, una semana más tarde encontrado pero al final se volvió con ella. Tsunade no perdió tiempo y fue al hospital de Konoha para quitarle el veneno al rubio, que determinó que pertenecía a la espada del Sannín de las serpientes; afortunadamente ella sabía la cura para este veneno y gracias a su alto nivel no solo en la medicina ninjas sino que en la rama de las prótesis pudo crear una de las células de su abuelo, el Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju, pero les dijeron que el coma era indefinido y que no podía hacer nada, lo único que podía hacer era era rezar para que despertara. Ella recordó como paso 1 año y medio hasta que el rubio despertó, en ese año y medio sus amigos entrenaron arduamente, cada día entrenaban por él, era su motivación en todo caso, Minato se sentó en el puesto de Hokage para estar cerca de Kushina y de Naruto, siendo Tsunade elegida como la Godaime Hokage; que con disgusto acepto ya que Minato le ofreció 100 cajas del mejor sake, y termino aceptando sabiendo que tenía mucho sake para varios días inclusive meses si era posible. La matriarca del clan Uchiha registró como lloro en el pecho del rubio, al igual que sus padres, estaba demasiado débil y se sorprendió al ver su propio brazo, al principio todos creyeron que se entristecería o buscaría venganza, pero lo que hizo después de ver su brazada sorprendida. en ese año y medio sus amigos entrenaron arduamente, cada día entrenaban por él, era su motivación en todo caso, Minato se sentó en el puesto de Hokage para estar cerca de Kushina y de Naruto, siendo Tsunade elegida como la Godaime Hokage; que con disgusto acepto ya que Minato le ofreció 100 cajas del mejor sake, y termino aceptando sabiendo que tenía mucho sake para varios días inclusive meses si era posible. La matriarca del clan Uchiha registró como lloro en el pecho del rubio, al igual que sus padres, estaba demasiado débil y se sorprendió al ver su propio brazo, al principio todos creyeron que se entristecería o buscaría venganza, pero lo que hizo después de ver su brazada sorprendida. en ese año y medio sus amigos entrenaron arduamente, cada día entrenaban por él, era su motivación en todo caso, Minato se sentó en el puesto de Hokage para estar cerca de Kushina y de Naruto, siendo Tsunade elegida como la Godaime Hokage; que con disgusto acepto ya que Minato le ofreció 100 cajas del mejor sake, y termino aceptando sabiendo que tenía mucho sake para varios días inclusive meses si era posible. La matriarca del clan Uchiha registró como lloro en el pecho del rubio, al igual que sus padres, estaba demasiado débil y se sorprendió al ver su propio brazo, al principio todos creyeron que se entristecería o buscaría venganza, pero lo que hizo después de ver su brazada sorprendida. siendo Tsunade elegida como la Godaime Hokage; que con disgusto acepto ya que Minato le ofreció 100 cajas del mejor sake, y termino aceptando sabiendo que tenía mucho sake para varios días inclusive meses si era posible. La matriarca del clan Uchiha registró como lloro en el pecho del rubio, al igual que sus padres, estaba demasiado débil y se sorprendió al ver su propio brazo, al principio todos creyeron que se entristecería o buscaría venganza, pero lo que hizo después de ver su brazada sorprendida. siendo Tsunade elegida como la Godaime Hokage; que con disgusto acepto ya que Minato le ofreció 100 cajas del mejor sake, y termino aceptando sabiendo que tenía mucho sake para varios días inclusive meses si era posible. La matriarca del clan Uchiha registró como lloro en el pecho del rubio, al igual que sus padres, estaba demasiado débil y se sorprendió al ver su propio brazo, al principio todos creyeron que se entristecería o buscaría venganza, pero lo que hizo después de ver su brazada sorprendida.

\- ¡No se preocupen de esto! ¡Yo saldré a delante sin importar nada! ¡Me vuelvo más fuerte para lo que nunca paso otra vez! ¡Dattebayo! - comento el blondo con una sonrisa zorruna, sorprendiendo a sus padres al ver como lo llevo bien.

Mikoto solo pudo llorar y pedirle perdón, que por culpa de ella se perdió su brazo y entro en coma, Naruto solo le reclamo que no se disculpara de nada, que tenía la culpa por bajar la guardia y que no la culpaba de nada. Naruto les conto que Kabuto y Orochimaru aprovecharon y atacaron en grupo con el Uchiha, Minato estaba enojado al saber que atacar por la espalda. Después de que Naruto se despertó pasaron 4 meses y el blondo decidió irse de viaje con el Gama-Sannin y su padre para entrenar. Kushina se despidió de su esposo y de su hijo, diciéndoles que volviera a sanos ya salvo, también le pidió al mundo de los santos que no pervirtiera a su retoño o la vería con ella, mientras que Mikoto solo pudo despedirse del rubio con un beso en los labios, un beso simple y delicado que no hace unos segundos, pero ese pequeño beso fue todo para Naruto que le prometió volver a más fuerte para proteger y cuidar a su madre. Y con esa promesa hecha se fueron los tres en su viaje, mientras Mikoto y Kushina se despedían de ellos, después de unos minutos llegaron a los genios de la hoja que lograron una gritarla al rubio "buena suerte" que Naruto agradeció moviendo su mano en señal de gracias.

Así pasaron 3 años en la que los compañeros del blondo también se encargaron de ser fuertes y la próxima salvó al rubio, y no solo eso, en ese momento Mikoto estuvo pensando en sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, al igual que imaginaba y pensó que pasaría si Naruto también la amaba ¿Cómo se puede explicar una Kushina? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Minato? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Itachi aceptaría al blondo como su nuevo padre? Esas y millas de preguntas rondaban por la mente de la pelígrafa, ella al igual que Kushina recibía una carta de sus rubios favoritos que llegaban a la tarde a más tarde, estaban entusiasmadas por que se crearon una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida a la que estaban bien todos los miembros de clanes cordialmente invitados, todos estaban entusiasmados por el regreso del rubio, Mikoto estaba feliz al volver a ver al blondo, mientras que Kushina solo deseaba volver a ver su hijo y su amado esposo. Todos estaban esperando la llegada del trío de alumno y maestro. Pasaron toda la mañana organizando la fiesta que estaba lista para la tarde, y no esperaba mucho, que oyó la voz de Minato llamando por su mujer, que solo estaba en el patio de su casa. Todos estaban cayados esperando por los invitados de honor, todos vieron con emoción como la puerta se abría lentamente.

— ¡Sorpresa!— gritaron todos las persona con alegría y ánimos, pero se sorprendieron al ver como entraba un hombre de unos 24 años de edad, de pelo rubio largo en los lados, que llevaba una banda ninja con el símbolo de konoha que a la vez tenía dos cuernos en el frente, además de que sus ojos tenían un color naranja sobre los mismo y con la pupila rasgada, llevaba una armadura de guerra de color rojo escarlata que llevaba una capa roja con flamas negras al final y la palabra "Sabio" escrita en la misma, además de llevar una camisa de manga larga negra y pantalones de ANBU del mismo color que la camisa, con los tobillos vendados y con unas botas militares.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— pregunto una desconcertada Kushina al ver al blondo que solo sonrió por la pregunta de la pelirroja.

-Él es nuestro hijo Kushina- respondió una voz detrás del rubio que se hizo a un lado dejando ver al Yondaime Hokage que sonreía al ver la cara de shock de todos.

-Sera mejor que las creaturas, este hombre que ven el gaki de Naruto: el apoyo del público de los sapos que se posicionó al lado del esposo de la Uzumaki que estaba en shock, solo se acercó a un paso lento para mirar con atención al rubio frente a ella, al momento que miraba las marcas en sus mejillas como bigotes.

-Soy yo Okaa-chan, soy Naruto- declaro el blondo con una sonrisa a su madre que solo lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Mi pequeño Naru-chan, solo mira cómo ha crecido. Ahora eres todo un rompe corazones-bromeo la pelirroja al rubio que solo miro para otro lado con una sonrojo en la cara.

-Mama, aquí no por favor- pidió el rubio a su madre que negó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Que vean lo guapo que es mi hijo! - y dicho y hecho Kushina se llevó al rubio que recibió miradas de lujuria y de deseo de parte de todas las mujeres.

Quien pensó que ese era el único momento, el momento en el que decidió que declarase al blondo que le correspondió, que se parecía a los dos se amaban, suspiro al ver la luna roja, después de ese día ella y Naruto salieron en secreto, ella lo amaba tanto y lo amaba más ahora que nunca, se miró la panza y pudo ver como estaba abultada, sonrió al momento que se sobaba la panza con delicadeza. Registre la misión de salvar al Kazekage que era su mejor amigo, el ayudar a Itachi y salvar a Sasuke o acabar con él, las noticias de un grupo llamado "Akatsuki" estaba cazando a los Jinchuriki para un propósito o meta indefinido, como se reportaron las muertes de 7 portadores de bijuus. Ella estaba preocupada por su rubio amante que la prometió siempre estar a su lado, ella solo lo creyó y así lo hizo, pero la noticia más triste que recibió fue la muerte del Sannin de los Sapos a manos del líder de Akatsuki, Naruto estallo en furia y dolor al enterarse de la muerte de su maestro, Minato igual pero tuvo que serlo. La muerte del Sannín fue emocionalmente difícil, pero lo superaron con ayuda de sus mujeres, pero nadie se esperaba lo que pasara después, el líder de Akatsuki llego a Konoha con intenciones de matar y así lo hizo, miles de personas murieron a causa del líder de Akatsuki que se había reconocido como Pain. La Hokage al igual que otros Jounin solo visto como ese hombre trascendía al cielo para estar sobre la aldea, con unas simples palabras todo se fue al diablo. La aldea recibió un ataque de magnitudes inimaginables que causa la destrucción del 95% de la aldea, miles de personas murieron y otras quedaron heridas por los edificios y casas, todo parecía terminar en ese momento, pero hubo una esperanza, Naruto. Su amado novio lucho contra el líder de Akatsuki que se autoproclama el sucesor del Rikudō Sennin; una pelea temporal y de proporciones irreales se llevó a cabo, el denominado Pain poseía el mitico Rinnegan, los ojos del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, ella era testigo del dolor. Dolor fue un asesinato a su rubio ... pero eso se evitó gracias a la ayuda de Hinata Hyuga que se declaro a sí mismo rubio, no sabía que sentir en esos momentos, Hinata se había enamorado del blondo pero no podía mentir, ella también se había enamorado del rubio, pero eso no quería decir que ella se lo quitaba y no le importaba que Hinamori la madre de Hinata le quitara a su amado, pero se sorprendió después de haber sido atacada y asesinada por el líder del Akatsuki. Naruto estallo en furia y dolor, el rubio no amaba a Hinata pero la consideraba una buena amiga, libero el poder del zorro para acabar con el líder de Akatsuki y sus denominados cuerpos del dolor, la batalla duro unos minutos que para todos fueron como horas o inclusive días. Todos los heridos y gennins junto a otros shinobis vieron como en el cielo se formaban una masa de tierra casi del tamaño de un planeta, no sabían que pasaban o pasanían y solo rezaban para que acabara. Su petición llego y solo vio como la roca gigante salía el Kyubi que rugió con fuerza y poder mientras que lanzaba fuego desde su hocico grande y con esos dientes afilados que se posaron en un punto específico.

Después de eso, inició la reconstrucción de la aldea de la hoja y el entierro, todos los que murieron, estaban preocupados porque no tenían hijos, hasta que recibieron la noticia que nunca se había enamorado de la vida.

-Itachi Uchiha fue asesinado-declaro la Hokage con pesar y serenidad en su voz a todos los que estaban presentes en su oficina que estaba siendo reconstruida.-Su asesino no es otro que Sasuke Uchiha, el cuerpo de Itachi fue encontrado hoy por unos civiles que lo hallaron tirado en el suelo, que parece que tuvo una pelea dura con Sasuke que a la vez le robo sus ojos-explico la rubia de grandes proporciones a todos, mientras que Mikoto solo tiene que mirar a la cabeza que agacho la cabeza con pesa . -Lo siento mucho Mikoto- fueron las palabras de la Senju al momento que la pelinegra caía al suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba de dolor al saber eso.

Ella sufrió un gran golpe en su corazón, y como lo esperaba Naruto estuvo para ella en todo momento, la ayuda y la animo a seguir adelante sin importar nada; lloro amargamente al saber todo eso, ella sabía que Itachi se sacrificaba para morrerse con Sasuke, pero al parecer no tenía ningún plan y funcionó y termino pegando las manos de aquel que supuestamente era su hermano y no su asesino. Solo pudo hacer una cosa, una cosa que el rubio que tenía el prómetro que haría.

-Prométeme que mataras a Sasuke por favor, promételo Naruto-kun- pidió con seriedad la pelinegra al blondo, es cierto que Sasuke era su hijo, todavía lo perdonaría y aceptaría que la segunda después de recibir su castigo, pero dejo de serlo al momento que asesino a su retoño, desde que mato a Itachi solo se convirtió en algo insignificante y sin valor para ella.

-Te lo prometo Mikoto-chan, matare un Sasuke por haber matado a mi hijo-declaro con seriedad el blondo a la pelinegra que se asombró por haber escuchado como Naruto llamo "hijo" a Itachi. Solo pudo abrazarlo y dormir plácidamente a su lado.

Después de eso vino el problema con Kumo de que querían la cabeza de Sasuke por haber secuestrado en Jinchuriki del Hachibi, la Godaime no les faltaba eso y les dijeron que también querían haber matado a uno de sus mejores shinobis de Konoha, ese fue el inicio de la unión de Kumo y Konoha por un simple motivo, luego vino la declaración de guerra del supuesto. Madara que pidió a los últimos Jinchuriki y que si no lo cumplió se disparó una guerra, una guerra de peores magnitudes y calamidades, una que quedaría marcada como la guerra más sangrienta y despiadada de la historia. Ahí fue donde estaba estallo de ira del Raikage, si su hermano no estaba muerto, debía estar parado por ahí y justo como lo dijo, lo encontró en un pueblo cercano a Konoha que fue asesinado por el rap de Killer Bee que recibió una paliza de su hermano A.

-Si lo que guerras quieres, guerra ganar- declaro el Tsuchikage a Madara.

-Si eso es lo que desean, prepárense para su muerte-declaro Madara que desapareció en su tiempo-tiempo de jutsu.

Después de eso no supo nada más, solo vio como todos se iban a la guerra, vio como el esposo de su mejor amiga iba listo para la batalla y como su amado rubio iba con todo lo que tenía, solo meses atrás antes de todo ella se había entregado al rubio, solo había podido soltar una risa pequeña al recordar como a pesar de que Naruto era el alcalde, era el medio torpe en las cosas y no se podía comer nada, no era pervertido y el padre siempre le inculcaron bueno modales. Pero después de todas esas torpes, las acciones del rubio en la cama, los dos terminaron haciéndolo por varios horas, que terminaron en eso de las 4 de la mañana. Solo pudo verse la panza mientras que la sobaba de nuevo con cariño y amor, y nadie que estaba esperando un hijo del hombre que amaba con todo su ser, así es, Mikoto Uchiha estaba embarazada de Naruto,

-Así que aquí es donde tiene estado todo este tiempo, escucho la voz de su mejor amiga y la que consideraba una hermana, se tapaba la panza con un abrigo mientras volvía a la pelirroja que caminaba hacia ella.

-Sí, aquí el estado casi todo el día respondió la pelinegra que miraba la luna roja.

-Sabes, me tenías muy preocupada. Últimamente tiene el estado actuando extraño ¿tienes algo? - pregunto la Uzumaki que se envió al lado de la Uchiha.

-No, no tengo nada malo, respondió con serenidad la pelinegra a la Uzumaki.

-Tal vez ahora no, pero le podría pasar algo malo al comienzo de la pelirroja a la pelinegra que la miro en shock al saber que Kushina sabía de su embarazo, iba a preguntar cómo lo sabía pero fue interrumpida por la pelirroja. -Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo Mikoto, no hay recuerdos que me expliquen por qué tengo salido a escondidas con mi hijo, comento con serenidad la pelirroja a la pelinegra que no sabía que hacer o decir, solo puse la mirada y prepararse para la ira de su mejor amiga y hermana. -Estoy enojado y no te lo miento, no estoy enojada al saber que ventas con mi hijo. Estoy enojada porque ustedes dos no lo han ocultado por mucho tiempo,

-Yo deseoba que Naruto consiguiera una novia que fuera casi como tú, para ser sincera mi primera candidata fue Hinata la hija de Hinamori pero luego me di cuenta que era un poco delicada y aparte de eso Naruto siempre me dijo que la miraba como una hermana pequeña- declaro la pelirroja. -Luego pensé en Ino la hija de Shizuka pero es un poco extrovertida y coqueta, no era del todo de mi agrado pero Naruto dijo que solo eran simples amigos nada más. Después de decirlo, Naruto que tal vez Sakura sería la marca que ya se parece un poco a dos cosas en diferentes ámbitos, pero yo dije que ella estaba enamorada de otra persona, pensé que era una sorpresa. de Kakashi- revelo la pelirroja a la pelinegra que tenía cara de "no te lo creo"

-No fuiste la única en poner esa cara, también me sorprendí al saber que la pequeña hija de Mebuki está enamorada de Kakashi, pero no digas nada que te lo diga, le prometí que Naruto no revelaría ese secreto personal. Pero bueno, luego de saber eso pensé en Tenten, Hanabi, Shizune, Tsunade, Tsume, Hana y en la hermana del Kazekage; pero ninguna me dio buena espina y Naruto solo las miraba como amigas, en el caso de Shizune como una hermana mayor y de Tsunade como una abuela, luego pensé en ti y recordé que tú eres mayor que él y que tengas dos hijos, además de que tú y yo somos casi como hermanas. Pero luego descubrió un pequeño secreto que le llevó al mercado de Konohave la pelirroja con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro mientras la pelinegra maldecía bajo.

-Lo lamento Kushina, no era mi intención Hacer en lo absoluto ... pero Naruto me enamoro con sus actos y palabras llenas de amor, sus halagos y sus actos de bondad hacia mi persona, lo siento mucho de verdad, se disculpó la pelinegra que no tenía las fuerzas para verla a la cara y decírselo, solo siente como la mano de su amiga le levantaba el rostro para verla.

-No tienes nada que decirme de Miko-chan, no estoy ni enfadada ni nada por el estilo, y Minato tampoco está para nada, nos sentimos ofendidos porque nos lo ocultaron a nosotros. Naruto ya es un hombre y tiene el derecho de estar con la mujer que quiere, por eso te lo dije ahora y aquí Mikoto, tienes mi bendición y no solo eso para estar con mi pequeño Naruto. Yo sé que él es feliz contigo y eso es todo lo que quiero de él, su felicidad siempre confesa la pelirroja a la pelinegra que solo sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que la abrazaba a la pelirroja con delicadeza para no lastimar a su hijo, Estaban felices juntos hasta que oyeron como un sonido de sonido de alarma, al momento que las dos se separan.

\- ¿Qué es ese sonido? - pregunto la pelinegra a la pelirroja que sonrió para sacar un pequeño reloj de bolsillo y ver la hora.

-Es el sonido del reloj- respondió la pelirroja a la pelinegra.

\- ¿Y porque sonó o para qué sonó la alarma? - pregunto de nuevo la pelinegra a su amiga que sonrió.

\- ¿No recuerdas qué fecha es hoy? - preguntó la pelirroja al ver la cara de desconcierto de su futura nuera. ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto! - respondió la pregunta la Uzumaki con alegría a la pelinegra que lo grabó.

Por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, por el olvido por completo, hoy era 10 de octubre, hoy por amor cumplía los 18 años de edad, hoy se volvía a hacer un hombre que ya tenía todo lo que deseaba. -Es cierto, hoy es el cumpleaños n. ° 18 de Naruto-kun, hoy es un niño pequeño para ser un hombre por completo, comento con una sonrisa la pelinegra mientras miraba la luna roja que poco a poco desaparecía, solo pudo sonreír al ver ese acto de la naturaleza. -Se terminó la guerra- comento con una sonrisa la pelinegra a su amiga.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga.

-Solo mira la luna, dejo de ser roja- señalando la Uchiha a la Uzumaki que vio como todo rastro del color de la sangre desaparecía por completo de la luna, mostrando un bello color blanco que iluminaba la aldea.

-Es cierto, desapareció esa luna roja. Pronto volverán a salir de nuevo, comento la pelirroja que se espera del suelo. -Ven vamos a casa a esperarlos- extendió su mano la Uzumaki a la Uchiha que vio por última vez la luna al momento en que se levantó y se sostenía la panza, tenía tres meses de embarazo y debía de estar pendiente de todo, con paso lento camino de vuelta a su nuevo hogar, el hogar de la familia Uzumaki-Uchiha.

No paso mucho tiempo, después de tres largos días las puertas de Konoha se abrieron en el momento en que todos ellos sintieron esa misma aldea entraban en sudor, heridas y dolor; pero regresaban con paz, tranquilidad y alegría al volver a ver a sus seres amados. Un mes después todo volvió a la normalidad, enterraron y oraron por las almas de los muertos en la batalla, pero no era solo Konoha sino que todas las aldeas celebraron el final de la guerra que dura una semana completa; todos dieron santa sepultura a sus compañeros caídos en la lucha, una lucha que cobro muchas vidas de mujeres y hombres, hijos / hijas, primos / primas, tíos / tías, hermanos / hermanas, de esposos / esposas. Se honró a todos las personas muertas en batalla, se les reconoció como héroes por todo su servicio, se les dio el pésame que quería perdieron sus seres queridos. Las aldeas firmaron un tratado de paz, ninguna aldea se atacaron después de todo lo que pasaron, todo fue paz y tranquilidad en cada villa. Y esa era la segunda vez para Mikoto y el rubio que vivían felices en su casa, Minato y Kushina, la aprobación de su compromiso, ella estaba feliz, pero tenía algunos amigos acerca de ese paso en la guerra, el que pedía que la contara todo y este acepto con justo.

Le conto como Kabuto revivió una gente muerta con el **Edo Tensei** Como Minato lucho contra Madara y los demás Hokage junto a él para acabar una Madara que usa todo el poder, el cómo se enfrentó al clima Susano del legendario Uchiha, además de pelear de nuevo contra el Rinnegan; le conto como Madara fue revivido por Obito que fue controlado por Zetsu. Le dijo que Madara, después de haber capturado a los bijuus y como Sasuke, se había convertido en el nuevo director del Rikudō Sennin al haber sellado a todos los bijuus dentro de él, como le extrajeron al Kyubi que en verdad se llamaba Kurama, como conoció a los bijuus en persona y hablo con ellos mismos, que vio en persona o mejor dicho en espíritu y alma por cierto Sabio de los Seis Caminos que se llamaba Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. La historia que le conto el sabio de los hijos y de la vida que tuvo con su hermano Hamura Ōtsutsuki, la verdadera historia detrás de todo, la relación de su madre con Kaguya, la relación entre su vida y lo que es tenía que hacer. Los poderes que le otorgo el sabio, el cómo peleo contra Madara junto a los antiguos Hokage's, como Zetsu traiciono un Madara para revivir a su madre Kaguya, la chica que tuvo con la palabra conejo que tuvo que admitir que era hermosa y bella solo para recibir una caché de Mikoto y un golpe en la cabeza de su madre por decir eso y hacer llorar a su amada pelinegra.

Después de pedirle disculpas la frase que luego termino con la parte de Yang de cada uno, la canción que despertó fue el Rinnegan gracias a ese poder, luego le dijo lo mismo que Kaguya en el pasado, como fue dominada por el chakra del Shinju, la pelea que tuvo con sus hijos, el dolor que sintió al convertirlo en el Juubi, como fue sellado por sus propios hijos y como estuvo sellado por mil años. Luego, dijo que estaba en la última convención, que no podía evitar que Kaguya se acercó a él solo para besarlo y le dijo que ya no estaba porque ya estaba comprometido. su puesto como diosa para estar con él. incluido el del Hachibi. Luego se convirtió en el aniversario de Rinnegan que era similar a la unión del Sharingan y del Rinnegan. Luego vino la pelea que tuvo con Sasuke que se había implantado. El ADN de la gente con Kekkei Genkai, como el observador que el Uchiha poseía el Rinnegan que lo obtuvo gracias al ADN del Shodaime Hokage; su batalla que duro minutos en los cuales se atacaron con todo lo que tenían, que al final los dos se atacaron y el resultado fue la muerte del Uchiha que quedo deforme. Que al final de la guerra Naruto se extrajo a los bijuus sin sufrir las consecuencias de morir; al momento en que se hizo los bijús se acercaron a él y le la conversación. Luego se convirtió en el aniversario de Rinnegan que era similar a la unión del Sharingan y del Rinnegan. Luego vino la pelea que tuvo con Sasuke que se había implantado. El ADN de la gente con Kekkei Genkai, como el observador que el Uchiha poseía el Rinnegan que lo obtuvo gracias al ADN del Shodaime Hokage; su batalla que duro minutos en los cuales se atacaron con todo lo que tenían, que al final los dos se atacaron y el resultado fue la muerte del Uchiha que quedo deforme. Que al final de la guerra Naruto se extrajo a los bijuus sin sufrir las consecuencias de morir; al momento en que se hizo los bijús se acercaron a él y le la conversación. Luego se convirtió en el aniversario de Rinnegan que era similar a la unión del Sharingan y del Rinnegan. Luego vino la pelea que tuvo con Sasuke que se había implantado. El ADN de la gente con Kekkei Genkai, como el observador que el Uchiha poseía el Rinnegan que lo obtuvo gracias al ADN del Shodaime Hokage; su batalla que duro minutos en los cuales se atacaron con todo lo que tenían, que al final los dos se atacaron y el resultado fue la muerte del Uchiha que quedo deforme. Que al final de la guerra Naruto se extrajo a los bijuus sin sufrir las consecuencias de morir; al momento en que se hizo los bijús se acercaron a él y le la conversación. como observo que el Uchiha poseía el Rinnegan que lo obtuvo gracias al ADN del Shodaime Hokage; su batalla que duro minutos en los cuales se atacaron con todo lo que tenían, que al final los dos se atacaron y el resultado fue la muerte del Uchiha que quedo deforme. Que al final de la guerra Naruto se extrajo a los bijuus sin sufrir las consecuencias de morir; al momento en que se hizo los bijús se acercaron a él y le la conversación. como observo que el Uchiha poseía el Rinnegan que lo obtuvo gracias al ADN del Shodaime Hokage; su batalla que duro minutos en los cuales se atacaron con todo lo que tenían, que al final los dos se atacaron y el resultado fue la muerte del Uchiha que quedo deforme. Que al final de la guerra Naruto se extrajo a los bijuus sin sufrir las consecuencias de morir; al momento en que se hizo los bijús se acercaron a él y le la conversación.

\- **Oye, mocoso** \- llamo Kurama al blondo que lo vio con atención.

\- **¿Qué paso Kurama?** \- pregunto el rubio al bijuu de 9 colas.

\- **Mis hermanos y yo hemos hablado y decidimos darte algo** \- comento el zorro al blondo.

\- ¿Y qué seria ese algo? - pregunto el blondo.

\- **Kurama y los demás han elegido algo especial Naruto-kun** \- comento la bijuu de 2 colas.

\- **Esto que da por terminado es un regalo por habernos salvado y mostrarnos que a pesar de todo, hay humanos en los que podemos confiar** \- señalo el bijuu de 4 colas al blondo.

\- **Tú nos demostraste que no todos los humanos son iguales, otros son listos y algunos idiotas, unos son buenos y otros malos** \- hablo el Shukaku al rubio.

\- **Por eso hemos tomado la decisión de irnos de una vez por todas las** cosas **de este mundo** \- comento la bijuu de 5 colas al Uzumaki.

\- **Eres la Segunda Persona En La Cual confiamos, como te diste Cuenta el viejo te otorgo parte de su Poder y del Nuestro, nadie aparte del Viejo nos Brindo Apoyo y nos prometía algo, Por Eso Te agradecemos por habernos salvado** \- declaro el bijuu de 7 colas.

\- **Nosotros ya no pertenecemos a este mundo, por eso decidimos irnos de una vez por todas, tenemos y podemos olvidarnos de todo esto** , con la serenidad del bijuu de 8 colas al blondo que se sobresaltó por esto.

\- ¡¿Qué dicen ?! ¡Explíquenme eso! - grito / pidió el rubio a los bijuus.

\- **Escucha chico zorro, nosotros no causaremos más que problemas de ahora en adelante. Las disputas entre las aldeas terminan y una paz reina en el mundo shinobi, si nos quedamos, existe la posibilidad de que alguien más haga el Tsukuyomi Infinito, por eso todo hemos decidido pasar a una mejor vida** \- comento el Shukaku con un deje de tristeza en la voz, mientras todos los bijuus bajaban las cabezas, se han encarcelado con el tiempo en poco tiempo, tal vez fue porque vieron y sintieron la mente y los sentimientos del rubio que demostraron ser puro.

\- **Si nos quedamos en este mundo, puede pasar algo así como esto de la cuarta guerra mundial, lo mejor es que no nos larguemos de aquí para siempre** \- comento el bijuu de 6 colas.

\- **Pero antes de irnos, debemos despedirnos de la persona que confió en nosotros y no nos molesta como las armas o las bestias con poder, que a pesar de todo nos molesta como las personas, jejeje, a pesar de no serlo** \- bromeo el zorro de 9 colas a su portador que estaba con la cabeza baja.

\- **No te pongas triste, Naruto-kun, ya has hecho mucho no solo por nosotros si no que para todo el mundo, además de todo para todos nosotros y es una decisión que todos tomamos y acordamos, la aceptamos porque lo** queremos **así** \- comento la gata demoniaca al rubio.

\- **No debes llorar chico zorro, demuéstranos esa sonrisa de confianza que nos hizo darnos cuenta que existen personas de buen corazón** \- exigió el bijuu de 1 cola al blondo que levanto la cabeza mientras sonreía con lágrimas que caían por sus ojos mientras cada bestia solo sonreía de manera melancólica al ver esa expresión de dolor del rubio.

\- **No llores que me vas a hacer llorar a mí también** \- comento el Hachibi al blondo.

-Lo siento mucho, es solo que- dijo el blondo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. -A pesar de todo lo que paso, los voy a extrañar mucho aunque solo los conocí por uno minutos, minutos que bastaron para tomar cariño a todos, comento el Uzumaki con una sonrisa zorruna.

\- **Lo sabemos cachorro, no hay creas que estés el único que está mal por esto, todos compartimos el mismo sentimiento que tú ahora, por eso no llores mocoso para nada, que debes pasar adelante siempre y con una sonrisa** \- demando el zorro de 9 colas.

-Entendido- exclamo el rubio.

\- **Bien, será mejor terminar esto de una vez, hay que hacerlo hermanos** \- señalo el mono-gorila a sus hermanos que asintieron.

\- **Bien, no te preocupes Naruto-kun, esto será rápido** \- relato la bijuu de 5 colas al blondo. Naruto observo como todos juntaron sus colas y las dirigieron al rubio que no sabía que hacer hasta que vio cómo las mismas brillaban y las boleadoras pequeñas del tamaño del Rasengan se colocaron delante del blondo, al momento que los bijuus las separaban.

\- **Esas esferas son todo nuestro chakra, bueno casi todo nuestro chakra ya que la mayoría las hemos implantado en la tierra para que prospera, pero las esferas que los dominan tienen un poder que lo domine** \- comento con una sonrisa triste el zorro.

\- **Cada esfera tiene nuestro poder, y no debes preocuparte por nada, porque tu chakra se fusionará con el tuyo, permitiéndote tener el mismo poder que tenía. Kaguya en el menor grado, claro, pero lo bueno de eso es que te lleva un chakra. ayudara a curarte de cualquier herida o daño** que tuviese que ver con el resto del cuerpo, que Naruto solo miro las esferas que se fusionaban con su cuerpo.

\- **Ese es nuestro regalo Naruto, de ahora en adelante gracias al chakra del viejo, de Kaguya y el nuestro podrás dominar los Kekkei Genkai con facilidad, y también plantea el Rinnegan de Kaguya que te ayuda mucho, aunque obtuviera todo ese poder, sabes perfectamente que tienes un límite, que tu chakra solo se duplico nada más pero las nuevas técnicas y poderes te hacen alguien especial y fuerte** \- comento el bijuu de 4 colas.

\- **Ya nos tenemos que ir, nuestro tiempo se acaba rápido. Naruto quiero dar las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, eres una gran persona y por eso fuiste capas de recibir todo lo que tienes hoy, llego el momento de despedirnos de una vez por todas** \- comento el zorro de nueve colas que extendió su mano en puño hacia el blondo, seguido de cada bijuu que puso su pata en el caso de Kokuo, y la cola de parte de Choumei. Naruto solo pudo sonreír durante una lágrima traicionera resbalaba por su ojo, mientras que golpeaba el puño de su compañero zorro, que ya estaba desapareciendo como los demás bijuus.

\- **¡Gracias por todo, Uzumaki Naruto!** \- exclamaron los bijuus que desaparecieron en millas de bolas de energía que sube al cielo, mientras Naruto solo sonríe al ver como sus amigos se quedan en paz de todo.

Mikoto y Kushina lloraron al escuchar como los bijuus le agradecieron al blondo por todo lo que hicieron por ellos, sin dudas Kushina y Minato estaban orgullosos de su hijo, y Mikoto estaba feliz de saber que su amado rubio ayuda a todos, inclusive a los bijuus . Sonrió por eso mientras que abrazaba al rubio que la abrazaba con cariño y amor. -Saben, hay algo más que me dijo Kaguya ante de irse al momento que sabía que estaba comprometido contigo Mikoto-chan- recordó el blondo, extrañando a sus padres.

\- ¿Y que sería eso? - preguntó Mikoto con serenidad al blondo.-Pues, me dijo que había un jutsu que podría rejuvenecer a las personas sin necesidad de un sacrificio o cambio de cuerpo como lo hace Orochimaru, es un jutsu que requiere una gran cantidad de chakra puro-explico el blondo, deshaciéndose de sus padres y su prometida.

\- ¿Chakra puro? - preguntó el rubio mayor a su hijo.

-Así es, al principio me pregunto a qué se refería hasta que me dijo que el chakra puro es aquel chakra que solo obtiene una persona, un chakra de esa persona que mar bondadosa y con un corazón puro y limpio- señalo el Uzumaki a sus Padres

-Déjame adivinar, esa persona eres tú ¿verdad? - preguntó el Yondaime a su hijo que solo sonrió con pena.

-Sí, parece que yo tengo ese chakra puro, y el jutsu es el **Samusara no Bodhi** , un jutsu que permite rejuvenecer a cualquier persona, pero para hacerlo se necesita el chakra puro y tener el Rinnegan milenario o en dado caso el Rinnegan puro que es solo el Rinnegan sin las comas del Sharingan-relato el rubio con serenidad en sus palabras a sus padres.

\- ¿Y qué le pasaría a nuestro hijo si haces ese jutsu conmigo en ese estado? - pregunto la Uchiha al Uzumaki.

-Kaguya me dijo que no le pasaría nada malo a nuestro bebe, que lo podía usar sin inconvenientes y que gracias al chakra y resistencia que me había otorgado por resistiría pero que estaría por lo menos una semana libre, sin tener que hacer nada - explico el rubio a su amada esposa y sus padres.

\- ¡Hagámoslo! - comento la pelinegra con una determinación y seriedad en sus palabras asombrando a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Estas segura Mikoto? Tal vez Kaguya-san pudo decir eso, pero tal vez algo malo puede pasar el bebé, comento con preocupación la pelirroja a su amiga.

-Piénsalo bien Mikoto, puede que no afecte al bebe pero también puede que sí lo haga, pregunto el rubio a la pelinegra.

-Mi padre tiene razón Mikoto-chan, piénsalo bien y si así lo deseas puedes hacer el jutsu. Yo confió en la palabra de Kaguya ¿pero tú lo haces, o no lo haces? - preguntó el rubio a su mujer que solo miro lo con seriedad.

-Si tú confías en la palabra de Kaguya también confió en su palabra, por eso dijo que lo haríamos: declarar la Uchiha a su futuro.

-Bien, si solo así lo quedate quieta y confía en mí-declaro el Uzumaki con serenidad, mientras que sentaba a tu esposa mientras comenzaba a hacer señas y sus ojos se volvían morados con los anillos y comas alrededor de los mismos. - **Samusara no bodi** \- el final de la sesión, el final del día, el final del día, el final de la película, el final del día, la noche en la noche chakra para hacer el jutsu; Después de unos 10 minutos el rubio cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras respiraba con agitación en el momento en que la capa de chakra blanco desaparecía dejando ver una bella joven de unos 18 o 19 años de edad, de cabello negro largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y como la ropa que antes usaba la quedaba un poco grande.

-Mi-Mikoto ¿eres tú? - preguntó el Namikaze como si nada pasara y olvidó el jutsu que dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Claro que soy yo, idiota! - regaño la pelinegra al rubio que bajo la cabeza, sin dudas Naruto no solo la rejuveneció si no que trajo con eso los viejos hábitos de la pelinegra.

-Minato no te pongas triste porque Mikoto te llamo idiota, sabías que era ella para que le preguntaste como si nada la pelirroja a su esposo que fuera envuelto en una aureola de depresión.

-Nadie me respeta- comento el rubio mayor con lágrimas mientras hacía dibujos de círculos en el suelo con sus dedos.

-Naruto-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto la pelinegra que se levantó del sillón para ver a su futuro esposo que respiraba entrecortadamente mientas sus pupilas se miraban dilatadas.

-S-Si ... es-estoy bien, Mi-Mikoto-chan respondió al blondo que volteo a la pelinegra, pero un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostros.

\- ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? ¿Hay algo malo en mí o tengo algo sobre mí? - pregunto la pelinegra al rubio que tiene las palabras con la cabeza - ¿Qué tengo yo? - pregunto la pelinegra de nuevo al rubio que se señalo en su busto, bajo la vista para Ver que tenía y solo pudo golpear al rubio mientras se tapaba sus pechos, y porque golpeó a Naruto, simple; Tal parece que Naruto al rejuvenecer a Mikoto achico su ropa pero también hizo creer los pechos de la pelinegra que resultaron rompiendo su sostén dejando al aire libre en el pecho, casi del tamaño de la Mizukage.

\- ¿Por qué le pegaste a Naruto?! - pregunto la pelirroja a la pelinegra que se golpeó el pecho con un sonrojo en la cara, Kushina entendió ese acto y solo le dijo los ojos a Minato, si Mikoto se sostenía así los pechos , solo se llevó a Minato y lo encerró en el armario de la limpieza, mientras que el rubio dentro del cuarto tenía una gota de sudor por su cuello.

\- A ver, déjame ver, pedir la pelirroja como si fuera su madre.

\- ¡No, ni loca! - respondió la pelinegra que se agarraba los senos.

\- Déjame ver, tengo la oportunidad de tener la otra vez a la pelinera que lo hice unos segundos.

-Está bien ¡pero sin pecado! - exigió la pelinegra recibiendo un "ok" de parte de su amiga al momento que descubrió su busto.

-Mmm, creo que tengo uno que te queda, y también ropa de cuando era adolescente, respondí la pelirroja a la pelinegra que se tapó con los senos de nuevo. -Ahora vuelvo- respondió la pelirroja que subió rápido a su cuarto, Mikoto no espero mucho y la pelirroja bajo con ropa y sus manos. -Aquí está la ropa y, por lo tanto, también tiene que elegir, la pelirroja que le queda también la ropa interior sonrojeando a la pelinegra al estilo de la ropa interior que usaba su amiga que solo se encogió de hombros. -En ese tiempo era una chica traviesa. Fue la respuesta de la pelirroja a su amiga, que solo negó y subió al segundo nivel de la casa.

Mikoto estaba en frente del espejo mientras se miraba, la ropa le quedaba bien en lo absoluto, al igual que la ropa interior que ya se sostuvo y rompió la ropa íntima que le quedaba un poco holgada, pero esa era roja era lo que más gustaba ya que marcaba su vientre abultado, sonrió al recordar que estaba esperando un hijo del hombre de sus sueños, bajo el primer piso y vio su mejor amigo junto a su esposo que cuidaban a su amado que estaba recostado en el sofá. Minato miro las gradas y se sorprendió al principio de la película que era como su hermana, Kushina miro para las gradas y el comentario a la peli - gera, una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios al ver su vientre.

-Te vez hermosa, Mikoto-chan- comento la pelirroja al ver la pelinegra que se sonrojo bastante.

-Sin duda, eres tú mismo cuando tenías esa edad, a veces tímida y otras con un carácter fuerte, comentaste el rubio con una sonrisa de lado a amigo que solo se enojó por eso.

-Mikoto-chanlamo el Uzumaki a su futura esposa que corrió hacia su amor, claro con cuidado para no lastimar al bebe cuando se acercaba a su prometido y lo abrazaba con cariño y amor.

-Me alegra ver que estés bien, discúlpame por lo de antes- pidió la pelinegra a su prometido que la abrazo con amor.

"No tienes nada que ver" Mikoto-chan, sabes que nunca me pudiste enredar contigo, comento el rubio que rompió el abrazo para ver a su mujer, si antes era hermosa ahora . -Te ves hermosa con esa ropa, y más con esa pancita que tiene el rubio que se arrodilló para poner la cabeza en el vientre de la pelígrafa que se sonrojo por eso mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amado que sonreía, ajenos a las miradas de felicidad que poseían Minato y Kushina.

-Vamos al hospital, que Tsunade revise un Mikoto para saber si todo va bien con el crecimiento del niño o niña-sugirió Kushina a la pareja que asintió con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al hospital, Tsunade se asombró al ver que esa joven pelinegra que se parecía a un Mikoto de joven, luego vino Naruto y el conto del jutsu que usa en ella y se asombró al saber que existía un jutsu de esas magnitudes; no dijo nada más y revisó a la pelinegra, después de unas horas Tsunade dijo que todo estaba bien con el crecimiento del bebe. Todos estaban bien con eso y en el momento Tsunade les dijo que estaban esperando un solo niño, Naruto estaba feliz al saber eso, pero la vida de felicidad era Kushina al saber que las primeras hijas de su hijo seria niñas, solo deseaba que sean pelirrojas como ella. En ese tiempo Naruto se casó con Mikoto cuando tenía 7 meses de embarazo, fue una gran boda en la cual millas de personas asistieron al compromiso del hijo de Yondaime Hokage; pero también asistieron porque no solo se casaron Naruto y Mikoto, que también se casaron Kakashi y Sakura, Hinata y Kiba, y Shino y Hana la hermana de Kiba. En total fue una boda por cuatro, una gran celebración sin duda.

\- ¡Naomi-chan, Suzume-chan! ¡Bajen por favor! - llamo la voz de una mujer pelinegra que cortaba algunos vegetales.

\- ¡Ya vamos Okaa-chan! - fue el grito que dobló las niñas que bajaban con el piso al primer piso.

\- ¿Qué paso Okaa-chan? - preguntó una niña pelirroja de unos 11 años, de color claro como la nieve, llevaba una manga de manga larga de color azul con un remolino en la espalda, con una falda negra que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras, y de ojos color negro.

-Si Okaa-chan, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó la segunda niña de pelo negro largo con algunos mechones rojos al frente, llevaba una manga de manga larga negra con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda, llevaba una falda roja que le llegaba a las rodillas y también a algunas zapatillas negras; y esta igual que su hermana era de blanca pero los ojos de ella eran azul oscuro.

\- ¿No has visto tu hermano Kisho? - preguntándome sobre la vuelta a la pelinegra, mostrando que era Mikoto Uchiha, o mejor dicho Mikoto Uzumaki Uchiha a sus dos hijas, Naomi Uzumaki Uchiha y Suzume Uzumaki Uchiha.

-No Okaa-chan, no lo has visto en toda la mañana, respondió la pelinegra a su madre.

-Tsk ... solo espero que no esté haciendo una de sus travesuras, comento la pelinegra que prosiguió a seguir cortando verduras.

-No creo que Oni-chan sea tonto para hacer travesuras hoy, sabiendo que Oto-san tiene una junta importante hoy-comento la pelirroja-negra a su madre.

-Naomi-chan, él es como tu padre de pequeño, respondió la pelinegra, al momento que la pelirroja-negra y la pelinegra tenían una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza.

-Sabes Kakashi, es bueno pasar un tiempo a solas ¿no crees? - preguntó Gai al ninja copia que iba a su lado.

-Sí, no te niego eso para nada Gai, es bueno estar alejado de los niños por unos minutos -respondió el pelícano plata que caminaba por la aldea junto a Gai.

-Tienes razón, aunque por lo menos no tienes que soportar los golpes de mi esposa- se burló el maestro de Lee, mientras que el ninja copia palidecía por eso.

-Te lo admito, pero aun así soy feliz con mi familia, Sakura no es tan mala y gracias a las clases de cocina de Hinata es comida excelente, Rin es una niña buena y ya has terminado la academia Shinobi, y Sakumo ya va a volverse Chunin-declaro el Hatake a su amigo.

-Sí, Dai también está en un punto de terminar la academia y pronto lo tendré que entrenar, pero no lo haré como lo haría con Lee, Anko me mataría si hago eso, recalco el pelinegro a su amigos.

-Sabes, es algo loco saber que tú te casas con Anko, después de todo ella es casi todo lo contrario de ti, pero como dicen por ahí, los opuestos se atraen a la peli de plata al pelinegro.

-No te niego que incluso me sorprendió por eso, pero después del embarazo Anko cambio mucho, mira ahora es una mujer dulce y cariñosa, pero cuando la hago enojar es la misma Anko de antes; pero así es como todo lo demás, declaro el pelinegro a su amigo.

-Sí, sin duda, nuestros hijos y esposas lo tenemos todo para nosotro: añadió que la peli plata a su amigo que asintió.- Vamos, dice que hay alguien pintando las caras de los Hokage's- dijo un civil a su amigo que comenzó un correr

\- ¿Es verdad? Preguntó el pelinegro a su amigo.

-Así es, de tal palo, astilla, que comenzó el pelí plata que miraba el cielo azul.

-Mama, al tío Neji le había gustado esto-pregunto una niña de pelí liso de color castaño, de ojos blancos y unas marcas en las mejillas como bigotes.

-Claro hija, un tú tuyo el encanto conocido, una hermosa mujer de pelo azul, ojos blancos que llevaban una camisa de manga larga y debajo de esta una blanca, con un pantalón holgado morado y sandalias ninjas. Esta mujer no era nada más que Hinata Hyuga.

\- ¡Hinami-chan! - fue el grito que oyó las susodichas al momento que un niño de pelo azul corto puntiagudo llegaba con las chicas. - ¡Okaa-san! ¡De nuevo lo está haciendo! - declaro el niño que se parecía a Kiba de pequeño.

-De nuevo, cuando aprenderá ese niño travieso-declaro la peli azul de ojos perlados.

-Okaa-san, de nuevo lo está haciendo-preguntó a la niña a su madre.

-Sí, lo mejor es ir a salvarlo de su padre. Vamos Hinami, Minoki- sugirió la peli azul que tomo de las manos a sus hijos. - " _Se parece mucho a ti cuando eras niño, Naruto-kun_ " - pensó la peli azul que grabó al rubio del que estuvo enamorado.

\- ¡Vamos Neji! ¡Mirad a las llamas de la juventud! - sugirió Rock Lee a un niño de pelo castaño largo, de ojos negros que vestían una camiseta roja y un pantalón negro y las típicas sandalias ninjas.

-Papa, ya es todo por hoy, recuerda que Okaa-san dijo que llegáramos a una casa hoy en día, debemos asistir a la fiesta de las hijas del Hokage, comento el pelinegro.

\- ¡Is true! ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de las hijas de él! - declaro Lee que agarro a su hijo de la rama. - ¡Vamos rápido, antes de que Tenten nos mate! - comento el pelinegro que salió corriendo mientras su hijo era jalado como un barrilete.

-Okaa-san, de nuevo lo está haciendo-declaro una niña rubia de pelo largo que llevaba una blusa blanca debajo y sobre esta una chaqueta negra, con una falda negra que le llegaba a los tobillos y zapatillas negras.

-Tienes razón, pero no podemos hacer nada ¿lo recuerdas? Él es hijo del Hokage y solo él puede detenerlo, una mujer de cabello rubio largo, ojos color celeste que usaba una vestimenta de color morado que ceñía su figura, esta era otra vez más que Ino. -Vamos Inomi, debes prepararte para el cumpleaños de tus amigas además de ayudar a tu padre Sai a que termine las pinturas- declaro la rubia a su hija.

-Haí fue la respuesta de la niña.

-Madre, porque el hijo del Hokage está pintando los rostros de los antiguos Hokage's-pregunto una niña de pelo rosa claro que miraba por una ventana, al momento que una hermosa mujer de cabello rosado largo Miraba a su hija.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo de nuevo verdad? - preguntó Sakura a su hija.

-Sí, a veces no creo que él mar hijo del Hokage- comento la peli rosa-clara a su madre.

-Déjalo Samuri, deberías haber bajado y cambiar para la fiesta, sugirió la peli rosa a su hija que asintió al momento en que iba a bañar, mientras que la peli rosa miraba por la venta al rostro de los Hokage. - " _Es igual a ti Naruto_ " - pensó la peli rosa con una sonrisa de lado.

Mientras tanto, en una oficina se puede ver cómo alguien se puede escribir en una computadora portátil blanca, mientras que en el frente de las millas de papeles, al lado del derecho se puede encontrar una botella de vino y algunos vasos de leche instantánea, y del lado el izquierdo tenía una foto de su familia que sonreía ampliamente.

\- ¡Hokage-sama! ¡Lo está haciendo de nuevo! - grito un chico peli castaño de lentes que entró por la puerta de la oficina de su líder, al cual no se puede ver el rostro por todos los papeles que tapaban su cara.

\- ¡Debe hacer algo! ¡Nanadaime! ¡No podemos dejar las otras aldeas vean esto! - exigió una chica de pelo naranja con las mejillas rojas, al momento que su líder suspiró y se levantó de su escritorio al momento en que las dio la vuelta hacia atrás ... Hokage ".

-No sé por qué, yo me encargo de eso ahora, declaro el hombre al momento que desaparecía del lugar en un destello amarrillo.

-No lo puedo creer, de nuevo lo estoy haciendo, comento una mujer de pelo roja que miraba al monte de los Hokage.

-No sé que puedes evitar, solo diez paciencia Kushina, que pronto lo resolverá, declarará un hombre de pelo rubio a la pelirroja.

-No lo sé Minato, es la tercera vez en menos de una semana, sabe que hoy es un día importante para él, declara la pelirroja a su esposo.

-Tranquila, ahora debemos prepararnos y comprar los regalos para las niñas, comento el rubio a su mujer que asintió al momento que salían de compras por la aldea.

-Espero que lo esté viendo, tal vez así que deja ese puesto y por fin esta con Okaa-chan y con mis Nee-chan-declaro un niño de pelo rubio puntiagudo con algunas puntas negras, que usaba una chaqueta negra con el símbolo del clan Uchiha y Uzumaki, debajo de esta una camisa roja y un pantalón azul y sandalias ninja.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces aquí, Kisho? - preguntó una voz detrás del niño que se dio la vuelta para ver un hombre de pelo rubio largo en puntas, de ojos color azules con tres marcas en las mejillas como bigotes, que llevaba una chaqueta negra pegada a su cuerpo, un pantalón ninja de color negro con vendas en los bolsillos y botas militares con punta de metal, mientras que una capa roja con flamas negras al final se mueve por el movimiento del viento.

-Y-Yo ... Yo soy-estoy pintando-declaro el niño nombrado como Kisho al rubio mayor que levanto su ceja derecha mientras miraba al niño. -Lo siento Oto-san-declaro el niño de pelo rubio mientras que la cabeza al momento que el rubio mayor suspira al momento que posaba su mano sobre el rostro del niño de Rokudaime Hokage al momento en que una onda de viento se hizo presente eliminando la pintura del rostro de los Hokage's. El rubio mayor solo al niño y desapareció en un destello dorado para aparecer sobre la cabeza de los mismos.

-Kisho, cuantas veces a lo dicho, deja de pintar el rostro de los Hokage, por favor. Hoy es un día importante, no solo para mí, sino para toda la aldea, saber que puedo hacer todo lo posible por Hokage, debo de demostrar que soy capaz de dirigirla, comento el rubio a su hijo que solo bajo la cabeza. -Sabes que tú, tus hermanos y tu madre lo es todo para que yo también lo tenga, tus amigos y tu familia, la gente confía en mí "Yo soy el líder, no puedo defraudarlos, comento el rubio que se agacho para estar a la altura de su hijo". Lo sé Oto-san, es solo que me lo quiero, quiero verte por los logros en la academia. ninja ... solo deseo ver lo feliz que eres por mis logros y mis hermanas,

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre estaré ahí para ver a tus hermanas, nunca me iré a tu lado para nada, yo soy tu padre y nunca te dejaré ti también tus hermanas, los amos a todos por igual, por eso me pido hijo mío, que no hagas estas cosas por favor, eres hijo el Nanadaime Hokage, el héroe de la guerra y del Nidaime Rikudo Sennin y como tal; Debes actuar con formalidad. Ahora vete a casa porque hoy es el cumpleaños de tus hermanas, y si haces todo bien, en tu cumpleaños te prometo que estaré todo el día con ustedes, que te dices ¿aceptas? - propuso el rubio a su hijo que sonrió de oreja a oreja .

\- ¡Claro que sí, Dattebasa! - grito el niño que abrazo a su padre que sonrió.

-Bien, bien. Vuelva a casa para ayudar con las fiestas, termine pronto e iremos a comprar los regalos para sus hermanos, y tenga la misma experiencia que las otras cosas, ¿entendido? - preguntó el rubio a su hijo que asintió con una sonrisa

\- ¡Claro Oto-san! ¡Ayudare a Okaa-san! - prometió el rubio a su padre que sonrió de lado.

-Bien, vuelve a casa-ordeno el rubio a su hijo que comenzó a correr y saltar por los techos de las casas para llegar a su casa, Naruto solo miro la aldea mientras miraba detrás de él para ver cómo el paso de los años hizo que todo cambiara, suspiro al momento que aparecía de nuevo en su oficina, donde la esperaban una mujer pelinegra y un hombre pelinegro con una pequeña barba.

-Llegas tarde, Naruto- comenzó el hombre pelinegro que no era nadie más que su amigo Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru tiene razón Naruto, llegas tarde a la reunión- comento la pelinegra que no era nadie más que Shizune.-Lo siento, ahora lo hacia rápido que los otros se enojaran- comento el blondo que se puso el sombreo de Hokage al momento que caminaba mientras detrás de ellos caminaban sus amigos. No les llevo mucho tiempo llegar a la sala donde se reúnen todos los Kages, Shikamaru abrió la puerta dejando ver a cuatros personas; al Godaime Raikage que era Darui; al Rokudaime Hokage que era Chojuro; A la Yondaime Tsuchikage que era Kurotsuchi y el último pero menos importante, el Godaime Kazekage Gaara.

-Lamento la demora- comento el rubio que se quitó el sombrero de Kage con una sonrisa a sus compatriotas.

-Llegas tarde, ¿lo sabes? - pregunto Darui con pesadez.

-No lo puedo creer, tú vives aquí y llegas tarde-comento con desaprobación a la Tsuchikage.

-Tranquilos, de seguro Hokage-dono tuvo algo importante que hacer- señalo el Mizukage.

-Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado, llego el momento de iniciar la reunión de los Kages- señalo el pelirrojo mientras su amigo sonreía.

-Bien, doy por iniciado la reunión de los Kages- declaro el rubio con serenidad en sus palabras a sus aliados que asintieron. Debes terminar rápido para estar en el cumpleaños de sus adorados, comprar y comprar algo para tu hijo, solo quieres terminar rápido para estar con tu esposa, con su bella y hermosa Mikoto Uzumaki Uchiha; estar con su familia era lo mejor de su vida. Era feliz y no lo podía negar para nada.

* * *

 _Bueno y aquí termina este año que espero les guste, y desearía saber cuál es su reacción al ver las parejas que se quedaron en esta pequeña historia, sin más decir que me despidió y que tengas un buen día. Saiyonara_


End file.
